The present invention relates to a module frame work in modulation of a larger structure such as an engine room of a larger ship to which outfittings are mounted together, a method and device for assembling a module frame work and a coupler for a module frame work.
An engine room of a ship has a wide variety of outfittings such as machinery, piping and wiring installed and fixed to a hull. Normally, a deck of the hull is built and then outfittings are brought on or below the deck or into the hull for their installation and fixing on or below the deck.
This conventional system has many inboard operations in installation and fixing which are carried out with poor environmental conditions so that its working efficiency is low and a period up to completion tends to be prolonged. The inboard installation and fixing operations will require frequent adjustments during the operations due to size or dimensional errors, which further lowers the working efficiency.
In order to overcome such problems, contemplated is a method of dividing outfittings into a plurality of blocks and mounting the outfitting blocks to a module frame work or works in advance in a factory. The outfitting blocks are then brought into a ship together with a module frame work or works for installation. A further module frame work or works with other outfittings are brought in for connection of the further frame work or works with the previously brought-in module frame work or works as well as for interconnection of the outfittings.
This contemplated method would drastically reduce operations inboard and shorten a period of installation and fixing since, merely, the module frame works manufactured outboard and with outfittings mounted thereto were brought inboard for connection.
However, the contemplated method has been regarded impractical. Because, module frame works are huge in size and are assembled rigid by welding or the like for support of heavy loads or objects so that it is very difficult to maintain size or dimensional accuracy of the module frame works against size or dimensional error of material or welding distortion. If the dimensional accuracy is not maintained, an extra operation is required for adjustment between module frame works and/or between outfittings upon installation in the ship. Such adjustment requires much time and labor and hinders improvement of working efficiency.
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a module frame work in modulation of a larger structure, a method and device for assembling a module frame work and a coupler for a module frame work by which a module frame work for a larger and heavier object can be manufactured by welding with high accuracy and can be installed without adjustment operation.
The invention as claimed in claim 1 refers to a module frame work for a larger structure with a flat shape to which outfittings are installed, comprising a pair of horizontal and mutually parallel main beams, a pair of beam members connecting said main beams and a connector on at least one end of said main beams and/or said beam members.
The invention as claimed in claim 2 refers to a module frame work for a larger structure having three-dimensional shape to which outfittings are installed, comprising a pair of horizontal and mutually parallel main beams, a pair of beam members connecting said main beams, a support column extending vertically from each joint of said main beams with said beam members and a connector on at least one end of said main beams, said beam members and/or said support columns.
The invention as claimed in claim 3 refers to a module frame work for a larger structure having three-dimensional form to which outfittings are installed, comprising a horizontal and substantially rectangular floor member, a support column extending vertically from each corner of said floor member and a connector on at least one end of said support columns.
The invention as claimed in claim 4 refers to a method for combining a module frame work, which comprises assembling by welding main beams, beam members and support columns, or a floor member and support columns by welding, removing weld distortion of welded portions, positioning and maintaining the combined parts, accurately positioning and maintaining at least a connector in position relative to any of the main beams, beam members and support columns and welding said connector to the corresponding main beam, beam member or support column.
The invention as claimed in claim 5 refers to a device for assembling a module frame work, comprising means for positioning main beams and beam member welded together, or main beams, beam members and support columns welded together, or a floor member and support columns welded together, and a connector support bracket for positioning and maintaining a connector in position relative to any of the main beams, beam members and support columns.
The invention as claimed in claim 6 refers to a coupler for a module frame work for a larger structure, comprising elbow plates respectively fixed to an inside portion of the larger structure and to a module frame work arranged inside of the larger structure and doubling plates connected by bolts to said elbow plates to connect said larger structure with the module frame work, some of bolt holes for said bolts being horizontally extending slots.
The invention as claimed in claim 7 refers to a coupler for a module frame work for a larger structure, comprising a guide rail along which the module frame work is installed, said guide rail serving as part of reinforcement means for the larger structure.
The invention as claimed in claim 8 refers to a coupler according to claim 7 wherein a great number of guide rails are arranged in longitudinal direction.
In the following, description will be given on preferred embodiments of the present invention in connection with the drawings.